Klepto-mania
Klepto-mania is the 38th episode ofSimien 10. This is the first appearance of Klepto, and a Ben 10 villain. Plot A house is on fire, and Simien goes to save the people inside. He goes for Soundwave, but instead gets a new alien. Simien tests his powers, finding super-speed, turning invisible, and stopping time. After saving the people inside, he discovers he accidently stole things from the house. Zynon came, and told him that the form had Kleptomania, forcing him to steal. Simien called the new form Klepto. The next day, the bank was robbed, so the team went to the bank. The robbers are human, and Simien turns into Klepto again to fight of the villains. When the team goes away, Klepto finds again stolen things in his hands, this time money. Klepto returns it, and Zynon told Simien not to use Klepto when around many people. Sometime later, a cop enters the base. He says that there are robberies around the city ever since yesterday night. Zynon told him that an alien escaped from Plumbers prison yesterday too. The cop says that anyway Klepto is a kleptomaniacal creature, with super speed and invisibility, so Simien could have stealed without knowing. Zynon asked the cop which houses were robbed, and Zynon figured out what the pattern is. At night, they will wait to the robber. At night, the team went next to the house they thought will be robbed. They saw nothing, but something invisible suddenly attacked them. Simien turned into Soundwave to catch him, but he was too fast. The team let the robber go away after he stealed more. The next day, Zynon told the cop that the robber wasn't found. The cop, showed him a video caught on a robbery later that night, where he was exposed for a second. He was grey, and had a long tail. He looked familiar to Klepto. At night again, Zynon gives the team goggles to see the invisible robber. They weren't able for some reason to see him. Simien turned into Irony, and shot steam to see him, but he always escaped. They fought, until the robber ran away to a building. The team tried to find him, in the house. Vorkus was searching for him, but was attacked by him and he fell down. The same thing happened to Ic and Allen. Simien turned into Spikeback. He shot a spike explosion, and one hurt the robber. He turned visible again, and he looked like Klepto. Simien was surprised, and Klepto disappeared again. Simien turned into Tongue Twister to catch him.They were both invisible. Zynon discovered why they couldn't see him, and he gave him heat sensing goggles. Tongue Twister found and ran after him. When he finally caught him, he flattened him on the floor. Tongue Twister kicked him, and he showed his original form. He was a Merlinisapien, saying: "Remember me Ben? Area 51, 2011. I escaped." Simien didn't understand who he was. "My name is Drazil. You might know me better as Prisoner 775." Simien still didn't recongnize him. "My last attempts to kill you failed. Now, I shall return!" He slipped out, and ran away invisible. Simien told Zynon that he thinks that he is Ben 10. Simien and the team ran to find him. Drazil, Prisoner 775, was wrecking the city, with the colours of Klepto. Simien turned into Arachnophobia, and wrapped webs around him. Drazil ripped the webs, and they fought. At the end the team won. The officer was sorry, and Drazil was returned to his prison, swearing he will return someday. Major events *First appearance of Klepto and Drazil (in Simien 10) *Prisoner 775 name is revealed, Drazil. *The team is framed for stealing. Aliens used *Klepto (2x) *Soundwave *Irony *Spikeback *Tongue Twister *Arachnophobia *Magnetosphere Villains *Drazil (Prisoner 775) Characters *Simien *Zynon *Vorkus *Ic *Omnimorph *Permbyt *Allen Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Simien 10 Category:Simien 10